


Emberfall

by virberos



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Saias Silverwind does a job well done and gets rewarded.





	Emberfall

Very rare did an inn have a spare room this late at night in this great city of humans. Even rarer was it affordable. But here Saias was, staring out of the window of his tiny room, gaze moving away from the streets and into dark meadows beyond. A warm spring breeze wafted by the window. His room was a drab little space, with only a bed with a bedside table, a dresser, a desk, and what one could barely consider a vanity. He was wearing a casual deep red robe, his studded leather armor sitting on the small desk along with his traveling supplies. Set on the wall was a plain oval mirror, reflecting the room it was in. The room was illuminated by a single lamp, hanging near the bed as a reading light. Saias’ crimson hair was tied back in a loose ponytail with a yellow ribbon. In his hand was a small glass of red wine, which he was lazily swishing around while his gaze was focused on the distant horizon. His other hand moved to brush against the surface of his Book of Shadows. While the world knew him as scholar Saias Silverwind, he had another name, a secret life, as a warlock of Mephistopheles under the name of Loptyr Velthomer. Thankfully, his work to keep the two lives quite separate. Only those under the work of his patron knew him as Loptyr Velthomer. A knock at the door caused him to turn his head, ever so slightly, to focus his attention of whoever was on the other side.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Cania calls.” The warlock smiled softly.

 

“And I answer. Come in.” 

 

Entering the inn room was a tiefling, with warm red skin and smoke black hair. His horns were pitch black and curled backwards. From his spine was a thick red tail, the tip coiling around his leg loosely. He shifted on hooved feet, amber eyes glimmering. He wore trousers and an open shirt, where Saias could barely see his pierced nipples. The red-haired male smiled, recognizing the tiefling as Ralthos Emberfall. The tiefling did not hide his infernal heritage, he embraced it in fact. He was the perfect Eldritch Knight, master of melee and magic, and his reputation was known far and wide. Saias was able to recognize him, despite him not wearing his usual chainmail armor or bearing his longsword. 

 

“Well well well, if it isn’t Ralthos.” Saias turned around fully to greet his guest. “Close the door behind you, do be a dear and lock it.” Ralthos nodded and closed the door, making sure he locked it before crossing the room to the human. The tiefling reached out to run his hands through Saias’ crimson locks, earning a soft hum of approval from him. “And what brings you to my little room?” The warlock asked. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I visit the warlock who took out a cult of Baalzebul with a single Fireball?” 

 

“They weren’t worth the time of The Cold Lord, much less worthy of joining his ranks.” Saias said dismissively, taking a long drink of wine before setting the glass down. “Just a bunch of peasants following one...quite pathetic excuse of a mage.” His smile turned wicked. “I made sure the mage’s suffering was glorious.” 

 

“Do not underplay yourself. I heard that a bunch of peasants joined our ranks, praising a red-haired master of fire.” Ralthos said, his hand moving down to gently undo the yellow ribbon and letting his hair flow freely. “Regardless of their...use in the days to come, I think that your efforts to rid our enemy deserves a reward.”  

 

“A reward? You flatter me.”  Saias hummed.

 

“You do deserve such a reward, Loptyr.” Ralthos murmured, his warm breath against his ear sending shivers up the warlock’s spine. His hand slowly moved down to his back, pulling him closer. “You’re far too humble for your own good.” 

 

“Arrogance would be my undoing, as is the undoing of many.”

 

“A little arrogance would help you…” Ralthos said softly as he leaned down, pressing his lips against his pale skin. The warlock let out a soft moan, clinging onto the tiefling’s shirt. “But that is not for here and now.”

 

“Now is for...that reward.” Saias whispered, nuzzling into his shoulder. “I hope you brought lubricant.” He looked up at him, seeing a devious smile gracing Ralthos’ face.

 

“Of course.” He murmured, leaning down to kiss and nibble his neck. The human moaned softly, his hand sliding into Ralthos’ smooth hair. The tiefling moved him towards the bed, nibbles turning to bites. Dark lovebites bloomed on the warlock’s skin from Ralthos’ lips. The tiefling pulled back to admire his handiwork before he disrobed the warlock. He let out a soft hum of approval when his gaze rested upon Saias’ naked body. He reached back to pull out a vial of semi-viscous liquid. Setting it on the bedside table, he pulled off his shirt and trousers. Saias’ gaze moved downward, staring at his cock. Despite its flaccid state, Saias licked his lips in anticipation. Ralthos noticed and smiled, leaning over to help him sit up. He gently pressed the soft tip into Saias’ mouth, to which the warlock gently sucked. The tiefling closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, his hand moving to stroke Saias’ silky crimson hair. As he sucked, Ralthos slowly began to push his cock into Saias’ mouth. The warlock let out a low groan, bobbing his head on the cock. He could feel Ralthos’ grip on his hair tightening. His half-lidded gaze stared up at the tiefling, silently daring him to be rough with him. A gentle intrusion in his ass made him let out a noise of surprise but Ralthos suddenly pushed his head towards him, forcing him to take in all of his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning as he felt Ralthos thrust into his mouth. His hands tightened their grip on the sheets underneath him. 

 

“Heh, you look cute getting your face fucked…” Ralthos growled teasingly. Saias chuckled and would’ve quipped back if it were not for the dick currently being thrust into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside of the tiefling’s cock, earning moans from him. Suddenly, Ralthos pushed his head back, forcing Saias to stare up at him. He gently pushed him onto his back, his hand moving down Saias’ pale skin to spread his thighs apart. Ralthos set his cock over Saias’ letting him see what was going to be pounding against his insides. Saias stared at the thick length, seeing a couple dark-red veins against the skin. Ralthos’ dick made his look tiny in comparison. He reached down to stroke the soft tip, earning a shudder from the tiefling. Pulling back, he pressed the damp tip against his slick entrance. The warlock shuddered visibly in turn. 

 

“Ralthos…” He moaned out pleadingly. The tiefling reached over, taking a hand into his own before pushing into him. Saias let out a gasp, squirming on the sheets of the bed. Despite being prepared somehow (he presumed the spell Mage Hand) the sheer girth of Ralthos’ cock still stung as he pushed into him. Ralthos noticed and leaned down to pepper his face and neck with gentle kisses, an attempt to hide the sting of being stretched. Saias closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure that followed when his entrance got used to the size of his tiefling lover.    
  


“Tight…” Ralthos groaned, his other hand reaching down to stroke the curve of Saias’ ass. “Are you ready?” He asked the warlock, black eyes staring into Saias’ scarlet. Saias nodded, squeezing Ralthos’ hand. 

 

“I’m ready.” 

 

Ralthos smiled and pulled out, just leaving the tip inside, before pushing right back in. His pace was slow, agonizingly so, and left Saias shivering. “Ralthos…!” He moaned, writhing on the bed. “Ralthos please!”

 

“Please what?” He asked softly. Saias could barely see the sly grin on his lover’s face.

 

“Harder, faster, Ralthos this is torture!” The warlock pleaded. The tiefling paused, as if considering heeding Saias’ begging, before the warlock felt him thrust hard and fast into him. Saias let out a moan of pleasure, legs trembling. Ralthos’ other hand reached down, stroking Saias as he thrust into him. Saias’ legs hooked around the tiefling, effectively trapping him and Ralthos knew this. With a grin, he kept going. Saias whined helplessly from Ralthos’ rough thrusts. 

 

It didn’t take him long to become undone.

 

With a cry, Saias came. Ralthos let out a low growl and came with him, shooting his load deep into the human warlock. Saias shivered, feeling spurts of thick seed fill him up. As he came down from his high, he noticed his seed-swollen belly and blushed. He looked like he was expecting a child! Any attempt to wonder was swiftly kissed away by the tiefling. He felt something akin to a plug slide into his entrance, letting a weak moan from the intrusion. 

 

“Ralthos…” 

 

“Shh, rest now.” The tiefling murmured, tucking him in. Sliding into the bed next to him, Saias felt his hand rub against his taut belly. Saias glanced back at him, ready to question what Ralthos had done before he heard the tiefling...sing? It was a soft melody, a lullaby, in his ear. Saias felt himself awash in a tide of drowsiness. Closing his eyes, he let slumber swiftly take him.


End file.
